


Театр абсурда

by Fridays



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки вернулся в школу, чтобы получить аттестат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Театр абсурда

Микки вернулся в школу, чтобы получить аттестат. 

Вся эта затея попахивала дебилизмом, потому что, ни у кого из Милковичей отродясь не было диплома об окончании долбанной старшей школы, но Йен упрямо настаивал и Микки, в конце концов, согласился, лишь бы этот рыжий лобок прекратил доебываться до него. 

Ему оставался всего год, но количество предметов, по которым у него не было аттестаций, доказывало лишь одно – диплом ему не светит; максимум – справка об окончании, что тоже, в принципе, было неплохо. Для Милковича-то. 

Из всех предметов у него были нормальные оценки только по химии. Химия нравилась Микки; на химии он узнал, как правильно делать коктейль Молотова, как полностью растворить тело и как сварить метамфетамин из подручных средств. Это были единственные полезные знания, из всего того дерьма, которым их пичкали в стенах старшей школы. 

Так что, хотя бы один предмет не вызывал у него приступа агрессии или апатии.

Миссис О’Коннел, ирландка до мозга костей, смотрела на него с бесконечным удивлением, когда он вошел в класс английского языка и литературы, и сел на последнюю парту у окна. 

Йен уселся за парту перед Микки и стал выкладывать на стол тетрадь, ручки, телефон. Он ерзал на стуле и через минуту наконец-таки замер, приготовившись к уроку. 

Микки закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну; его парта пустовала. 

Звонок на урок перекрыл гомон голосов и через минуту топот ног в коридоре стих, а в классе неохотно наступила тишина. 

Миссис О’Коннел перестала пялиться на Милковича, хмыкнула громко, и взяла со стола свои распечатки. Микки вздохнул и снова закатил глаза, вытянув руки на пустом столе и уперевшись ногами в ножки стула Йена. 

Галлагер вдруг обернулся к нему и положил на стол тонкую тетрадь и ручку. Улыбнулся тонко-тонко, глядя исподлобья, и, так ничего не сказав, отвернулся. 

Заботливый рыжий уебок, - хотелось съехидничать, но Микки промолчал. 

Вздохнув раздраженно, он уставился на тетрадь и, секунду поколебавшись, все же открыл ее и взял в руки ручку. 

Миссис О’Коннел начала урок: 

\- Сегодня мы поговорим про Сэмюэля Беккета, основоположника модернизма и театра абсурда…

 

**FIN**


End file.
